goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Penny and Mitch Get Executed
Cast *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Ms. Shikako, Mitsuo Koinuma, Ms. Inuko, Ms. Kūko, Būta Tonda, Monta Kimura, Hongmao, Niisuke Momoyama, Kenichi Makiba, and Kanta Kabayama *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma *Allison as Sakura Shimano *Diesel as Big Pauly and Shimatarō Shimano *Kate as Scooter *Salli as Elizabeth Ashworth *Joey as James Hayashida and Parappa *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, and Fievel Mousekewitz *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Hana Shimano Transcript - Haunted House plays in the background for the intro] (Benesse Animations) (Kodomo Challenge Production) (Presents) (Penny and Mitch Get Executed) 25, 2015 Kento Koshiba: "Oh my god, Penny and Mitch unbanned themselves from YouTube and GoAnimate! I better go to Penny and Mitch's house immediately!" Koshiba left his home located on Kodomo Challenge Street, Los Angeles and went over to Penny and Mitch's house minutes later Kento Koshiba: "This is where Penny and Mitch live!" Koshiba entered Penny and Mitch's house Kento Koshiba: "What did Penny and Mitch do?!" Big Pauly: "They told us to burn in hell! We told them no to do it, but no, they f***ing disobeyed us!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch, you both have gone way too far!" Asako: "I agree with my boyfriend, you both will be wearing nappies forever!" Kikko Hayashida: "You both will forget all of your memories captured by B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame forever for the entire life!" Kirinta Kusano: "You both will receive home detention for the rest of the life!" Mitch: "Wait, I have something to tell you!" Nyakkii: "What?!" Penny: "Mitch and I killed Machiko Matsuda!" (Everyone became shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played. Mimirin began to cry as everyone else became very furious at Penny and Mitch) Big Pauly: Wiseguy voice WHAT THE F***!! PENNY AND MITCH, YOU TWO RETARDED SON OF A *****S!! HOW F***KING DARE YOU BOTH DUMB A** IDIOTS KILL MACHIKO MATSUDA! YOU TWO IDIOTS BROKE ONE OF THE LORD'S TEN COMMANDMENTS AND WENT AGAINST, DR. MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. AND THE CIVIL RIGHTS MOVEMENT, YOU MOTHERF***KING STUPID PUNK A** BASTARDS!!!!!!" Shimajirō: Kidaroo voice 800% louder You two stupid idiot kids, Machiko Matsuda is a kind hearted Arctic girl fox and a great classmate of all time! Now you've just made my friend, Mimirin cry very harder!" Big Pauly: "Now, we are going to her funeral!" Penny: "No!" Mitch: "We are not going to her funeral!" Scooter: "Go there right now otherwise I will call the police on you two!" to Shimajirō and his friends, classmates and teachers, including Big Pauly and Scooter crying at Machiko's funeral as First Noel plays in the background Mr. Yamada: "We will all miss the greatest student from our preschool, Machiko Matsuda. She got killed by two murderers. Ladies and gentlemen, here is her babysitter Elizabeth Ashworth from London, England." (A young 14 British girl named Elizabeth Ashworth walked up and gave a funeral speech about Machiko) Elizabeth Ashworth: "Machiko is the most kind hearted girl arctic fox I have ever met in my whole life. Now, I'm heartbroken because Penny and Mitch killed her." Mr. Yamada: "OK, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to take her coffin into her grave." to: Penny, Mitch, Shimajirō, Big Pauly, Scooter and the visitors are in a Japanese graveyard Penny: "Yay! No more Machiko! Goodbye forever!" Mitch: "Goodbye, and good riddance!" and the visitors are angry, Penny and Mitch are shocked as First Noel stops playing and ends Big Pauly: "Penny and Mitch! How dare you be happy for Machiko's death!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch! I am fed up of your attitudes!" Scooter: "Get in the car! Big Pauly I will drive you both home." and Mitch leaves the graveyard Shimajirō: "Scooter and Big Pauly, is it OK if I go to Target and buy packs of diapers?" Scooter: "Not a chance! I already have too many diapers of a lifetime for Penny and Mitch. Thanks anyway. See you at our house." and Big Pauly leave the graveyard and Kirinta Kusano picks up the phone Kirinta Kusano: "Hello, Parappa the Rapper. Penny and Mitch killed my classmate Machiko Matsude, a young 4 year old arctic girl fox." Parappa: "Penny and Mitch killed Machiko! Oh my God! They are so gonna get it. Thanks for calling me, Kirinta Kusano. Bye!" Kirinta Kusano: "Bye!" to: Penny and Scooter are in Penny's bedroom Scooter: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Penny: "Mom! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" to: Mitch and Big Pauly are in Mitch's bedroom Big Pauly: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Mitch: "Dad! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" (45 minutes later) Penny and Mitch: together "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Big Pauly:" And we got something else for you both!" Penny: "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Mitch: "Oh no! Not nappies!" Penny: "You better not put nappies on us when we are too old for those!" Big Pauly: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever!" Shimajirō: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for the murder of our beloved classmate, Machiko! Hana: "I'm Hana Shimano! Me mad!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better hurt me because if you both do, my boyfriend will total you both for this!" Floppy Rabbit: "Floppy Rabbit here. I agree with my girlfriend, Mimirin!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted kids should be ashamed of yourselves!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you murdered our classmate, Machiko! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Takeo, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for murdering our classmate!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is i, Monta Kimura. We are very disappointed in you two for murdering our classmate! Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Penny and Mitch! You two are the worst and stupidest kids in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend, Kenichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I could not believe you killed our 6 year old classmate, Machiko. She was a good friend our ours and a kind hearted girl arctic fox. My girlfriend and I even have to look after her since her boyfriend her age, Hiro Ishimada, died after he was abducted and shot to death by Make-Believe Street Families gang members 3 months ago. Because of this, you made us very upset and angry! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you two so violently in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is i, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for killing our classmate Machiko! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will go WWE on you both so painfully!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful kids! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists into and send you two flying to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. We are very angry at you for killing our classmate Machiko! She was a good friend of ours! Don't think about uploading another sex tape or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Shimajirō: "1st punishment, you both will forget all of your memories captured by B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Mimirin: "2nd punishment, you both will be forced to become fans of our franchise!" Nyakkii: "3rd punishment, you both will be permanently held back and sent back to preschool forever with no hope to return to high school." Ramurin: "4th punishment, you both will be forced to watch all of the Disney movies from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to Inside Out, except for Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Torippii: "5th punishment, you both will be forced to play cd roms from now on like Starflyers, ClueFinders, Reader Rabbit and JumpStart." Zōta Ikeno: "6th punishment, you both will be forced to watch baby shows that the two of you don't like!" Kanta Kabayama: "7th punishment, you both will be forced to go to Disney Broadway Musicals like Aladdin, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Tarzan and Mary Poppins!" Monta Kimura: "8th punishment, you both will be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends every time they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both film and Broadway otherwise you both will be forced to work for 50 days. In fact, Mimirin cries a lot!" Kirinta Kusano: "9th punishment, you both will be forced to watch An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster on VHS, DVD and Blu-ray!" Sakurako Koinuma: "10th punishment, you both will go to Summer School, Night School and Saturday School for the rest of your lives!" Kento Koshiba: "11th punishment, you both will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born lives!" Marurin Sasaki: "12th punishment, you both will forced to play with baby toys, eat baby food, watch baby shows, and many more for babies for the rest of the life! Why? Because you both look like big darn babies!" Būta Tonda: "13th punishment, you both will be forced to watch FUNimation, Toonami and Viz Media shows new and old alike such as Space Dandy, Kill la Kill, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Attack on Titan, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh!" Kikko Hayashida: "14th punishment, you both will be forced to watch Nicktoons shows and old Nickelodeon shows such as SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 only) The Secret Show, Invader ZIM, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Danny Phantom, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Martin Mystery, Three Delivery and Wayside!" Taro: "15th punishment, you both will be forced to eat fruits and vegetables!" Gonta: "16th punishment, the only restaurants you both will go to are fancy restaurants!" Nyamie: "17th punishment, you both will be forced to watch Paramount movies like Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, and Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull!" Alex Kimble: "18th punishment, you both will be sent to Challenge Island for getting super ultra hyper mega extremely expelled from school permanently." YankieDude5000: "19th punishment, you both will be forced to do chores for the rest of your lives." Igor: "20th punishment, you both will be forced to play Nintendo video games for the rest of your lives!" Sarah West: "21st punishment, all of your favorite stuff will be destroyed once and for all and we will donate all of your The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules stuff made by Disney to the charity." News Man: "From GoAnimate National Network, the GNN news update with Shimatarō Shimano." Shimatarō Shimano: "Good evening and welcome to the GNN news. Our story tonight is about a boy named Mitch and a girl named Penny who both are facing the execution! Their last meals were raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. But they refused them. We go live from Los Angeles." Sakura Shimano: "Most of the people from Los Angeles are cheering up from Penny and Mitch's upcoming executions!" Goku: "We would like to see Penny and Mitch get eaten by Titans!" Sakura Shimano: "The people have taken over the city streets, cheering up for the executions of Penny and Mitch!" Chi-Chi: "Yeah, they're all set to die!" Sakura Shimano: "The executions shall be ready on Thursday at 7:50 P.M. next week. In association, the GNN news, Los Angeles." Bulma: "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no sink, no heating, no TV, no radio, no computer, no refrigerator, no shower, no bathtub and no air conditioner. You both will stay there until the day of your executions." Vegeta: "Goodbye forever." Week Later Vegeta: "Penny and Mitch, you both have visitors who want to see you two for the last time!" Big Pauly: "Penny and Mitch, we've talked to the police chief, he said that you both killed a quarter of Los Angeles's population." Shimajirō: "Do you both have any last words before you both get eaten by Titans?!" Penny: "No." Mitch: "We don't want to die!" Mimirin: "Okay, you both asked for it!" Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded